


Blaze

by SGALOVER



Series: Baked Multiverse [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Just a thought, Len is forced to bring Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len hears that someone knows something only he should know.  How will he deal with it when he has to bring Lisa? A coming out party for an OC of mine.  Let me know what you think of her or if you have any questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

"This is a dumb idea Lenny." Lisa said for the fifth time since he had brought her along.  He was starting to regret it, even if that was the contact's policy.

"I told you that I knew that already." Len responded as he begged the elevator to go faster.  That wasn't likely though considering the state of the building itself, "But I still need to talk to her.  Rumor has it she knows something she shouldn't."

"You said that already." Lisa huffed, "But you didn't tell me what exactly she knew that got your boxers in a bunch."

"It's a secret sis." Finally the elevator opened and they emerged into a small hallway.  Strangely enough most of the apartment doors were open.  There was a soft music playing, probably form the seventies if the tone was anything to go by.  Len and Lisa looked inside the rooms as they passed.  The apartments seemed to be occupied by a number of people.  Some were drinking and talking.  Some were sleeping in large piles of clothed and unclothed bodies. One even had a man painting like a maniac.  The only door closed on the floor was number 69.  There was a sign on the door that said 'The Doctor is in.'.

Len knocked and waited.  He didn't wait long before a female voice floated through the wood, "Password?"

Len took a deep breath and said, with no small amount of reluctance, "Whose got the herb when I'm dry?"

An audible snort and then the door opened, "That never gets old man.  Come on in."

Len entered slowly.  The smell smacked him in the face before he even got a look at the place.  Weed and booze with a layer of incense and cigarette smoke on top.  The lighting was dim and artificial, it's color changed by different shaded lamps.  Standing in the doorway, shrouded in green light, was the young woman he had come here to see.  According to rumor she was 26 but she looked no older then 20.  Her long brown hair, left to fall down to her waist, was tipped with an earthy green color.  Her clothing was like a rainbow, all the colors clashing and meshing.  Her bare feet sported black painted toenails.  But her most striking feature was her green eyes.  They seemed to be glowing even brighter then the light that flowed over her shoulders, "Come on in guys.  You're  just in time.  I'm so fucking high right now I can't feel a damn thing."

Len cringed but followed while Lisa asked,"Why should we care?"

Len was about to answer when the woman started to laugh aloud while plopping onto an old looking sofa,"Did he just drag you along to get a fix babe?  Figures.  Men are pigs."

"True." Len said as he moved to stand in front of the young woman's prone form, "And I would admit to being a pig if the reason I had brought my sister here were to get wasted."

"Oh." the young woman's eye seemed to focus for a moment, the glow dimming slightly before returning as she laughed, "Guess you got other business then." she fluidly moved off the couch and presented herself to Lisa instead.  She gave a low bow in the Japanese style as she said,"My dear lady, allow me to introduce myself.  I am known as Blaze, The Ultimate Drug." when she stood straight again she spread her arms wide.  As if presenting herself as a spectacle to be admired, "What can I do for someone as beautiful as yourself?"

Lisa raised an eyebrow and gave a nervous smile, "I guess you can help my brother.  He seemed really eager to meet you."

Blaze turned and smiled at Len, "Wow.  Must be important.  Cause I can tell just by looking at him that he doesn't want what I usually give."

"Got that right." Len said in his most nonjudgmental tone, "I heard you knew something important.  Something only I know."

Her eyes shut and she leaned forward while smiling wider, "I know lots of things.  You'll have to be more specific.  And since you don't want my usual fare then you'll have to pay."

Len's eyes widened and he blinked,"You don't charge?"

Blaze chuckled and headed in the direction of the attached kitchen area,"Not really.  I guess you could call me a situational socialist.  I don't charge for things I think should be available to everyone.  Hell, if I ran the government, tampons and toilet paper would be free!"

Lisa laughed,"Amen to that."

Blaze opened the fridge as she turned to look at Lisa,"Right!" She reached inside her fridge and pulled out a bottle of already opened white wine,"You guys want a drink?"

"Sure."Lisa said before Len had a chance to respond

"Great!  Always better to drink with company." Blaze pulled out three plastic cups and poured the remaining liquid equally amongst them

Len sighed as Lisa moved forward to join Blaze in the kitchen.  Stupid rules.  Who required a female to vouch for them anyway?  Too late to turn back now though.  He moved forward and took the offered drink.  He sipped it and let out an approving hum, "Good stuff."

Blaze laughed, "Two things you don't skimp on in life.  Drugs and alcohol!" she cheered as she swallowed all of her wine in one go.  Then she fixed her green glowing eyes on Len,"So, what is it that you want more then those things that I give freely?"

Len sent a look at Lisa, weighed his options, and then asked,"Do you know who the Flash is?"

Lisa hissed and Blaze's eyes widened.  Then she laughed.  A full on belly laugh that had her bent double.  She took a deep breath before righting herself to face him fully,"You already know who he is." she stated knowingly, a sly smirking worming it's way on to her face,"Though you haven't shared that with anyone yet."

"Are you going to?" Len's fingers twitched near his Cold Gun

"Of course not!" Blaze proclaimed, her smile still intact,"And I have the feeling that you wouldn't either."

"You'd be right." Lisa said,"I've been trying to get it out of him for months."

"Then he was right about you." Blaze's smile was fond, almost content,"A sheep in wolf's clothing." a slight chuckle,"BA sure knows what he's talking about."

Len knew she was legit the second he heard those two letters.  Barry's initials. His fingers gripped his gun,"How do you know?"

"Well duh!" her eyes glinted with amusement, "Because he's a customer!" apparently both Lisa and Len's expressions were so amusing that she laughed again,"The Flash needs to relax, but he can't you see?  His metabolism makes any sort of vice almost impossible.  Alcohol, drugs.  Hell, even sex is hard for him.  I offered but he was just so shy!" more laughter.  She was clearly on the very brink of having to much.  Though, the rumors said that was how she lived.  Ever since the Accelerator she had been...different.  As long as she was intoxicated she had the ability to give feelings.  Feelings of the high, the booze, and it was rumored that she could even provide peace to those who truly needed it.

"Patient confidentiality." Len said with a smirk as he downed the rest of his own drink

Blaze rolled her eyes and shrugged,"Who knows?" she sent Len a knowing look,"I'm just a pot head alcoholic who sells drugs.  I can't be trusted to know what I'm talking about."

It was Len's turn to laugh,"Smart girl."

"Smarter than I want anyone to know about." Blaze said seriously.  For a moment her eyes stopped glowing.

Len nodded,"I get ya."

Her eyes tarted glowing again and she beamed,"Awesome! So, let's talk price.  I'll let you pass if you let me share what i can give with you."

"Depends."Len replied with a grin,"What are you offering?"


End file.
